Danny's Secret
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: While practicing a song, Danny gets Tom to fetch something. During the search, Tom finds something a little unexpected. RATED M! Disclaimer: I don't own McFly. ENJOY! x


"Hey, Tom?"

Tom looked up from guitar, originally focusing his attention on the frets and chords he'd been playing before a pair of blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones. He put his long slender fingers over the strings, palm muting the music. "Yeah, Dan?" He used his other hand to push his hair from his face.

Danny bit the skin of his bottom lip, "I've left my good pick upstairs in the bed side table. The orange one, do you mind getting it for me?" He asked politely, lightly playing a chord.

The blonde nodded. "Okay, I have to get my writing book anyways." Both boys exchanged a smile. Tom stood up, carefully placing his acoustic guitar on the leather sofa, walking over and up the stairs.

Dougie and Harry were on vacation and only had been on for two days. It was up to Tom and Danny to write new songs, record demo's, attend meetings and such. Both boys were good at that though. They were very outgoing with their ideas and it was their ideas that mostly got encorporated towards the album. All four boys lived together in the same house, which was the easiest way to even get to meetings, interviews, gigs and even tours.

Tom enjoyed living with the three other boys. They were his best friends. He didn't hang out with anyone else, he didn't call anyone else. Making it to the top of the stairs, he walked along the carpet towards Danny's room -his was just across the hall- and opened the door.

It was very neat in the northerner's room. Everything was in order, the bed made, curtains neatly drawn. It was unlike Dougie's room which had clothes everywhere and probably creatures growing from underneath his bed.

A shiver went down Tom's spine at the thought, walking over to the bed. Dougie's room was the only place he'd refused to clean.

"Pick, pick, pick..." Tom mumbled to himself in search. He took a seat on Danny's bed, opening the top drawer. He finds the single orange pick, grabbing it with his left hand, smiling at the little object. Going to close the drawer when a different object caught his eye. Tom frowned, only seeing the end of it, the rest covered in the darkness of the back of the bed side table.

It looked almost metallic, dimly glistening from the exposed sunlight hitting it. What was it?

Tom eyes travelled across the room, landing towards the door for a longer period of time. He wondered how Danny would feel about him going through his things? The older boy, suck in his right cheek, chewing on it in thought. He could just see and put it back, right? What it was a gun? Although, what would Danny be doing with a gun? He put his hand over the end and with a swift grab, pulling it out of the drawer, showing it's content. Tom's eyes grew wide at what he was holding.

It was a long, metal, rubbery, dark purple vibrator. It stood up right, in the shape of a penis. It had to of been at least 7 inches, at the least.

He couldn't believe it. This couldn't of been Danny's, could it? No, it was probably a girl's that he brought over. Though, Danny never brought girls home anymore. Danny wasn't gay. though... Was he?

Tom swallowed a lump in his throat, touching over the vibrator. It felt almost realistic, to the base, to the permanently swollen length, to the tip. There was a power dial on the side, speeds. A breath escaped his lips, confusion.

Danny would've been waiting for him. It didn't take anyone that long to find a guitar pick. The guitar pick that Tom put down on the side table while still examining this new toy.

Slowly and gradually, his confusion and turned into curiousity, running his fingers carefully over toy. He bit his bottom lip, eyes glancing at the power dial on the side. He moved his hand over it, carefully turning it on. It began to faintly vibrate in his grasp, a quiet humming noise. It was actually quiet... soothing.

How much power did Danny use?

He turned up the dial a little bit more, not wanting Danny to hear the sound coming from the stimulator. The trembling moved through his hands, his interest increasing. What did it do, exactly? Tom was aware what it did... To girls anyways. He'd never known a guy who used one, let alone one of his closest friends. But his real question was, what did it feel like?

If Danny were to own this, then it must of felt good, wouldn't it? How bad could it be?

With that thought, Tom left the vibrator on Danny's bed, creating a muffled sound as it bounced against the covers. He walked over to the door, carefully peering out to see if anyone was there.

What if Danny came up to see what was taking so long? Or if Harry and Dougie came home early?

He stayed quiet until he could hear the sound of Danny's voice, singing one of their new songs. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, silently pushing the door to a close; not even making a click. Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair, still hearing the sound of the vibrations along the cover. His eyes traveled towards it, teeth clamping on his lower lip. There was nothing wrong with curiousity, right? He thought to himself.

"Right." he mumbled to himself, sitting down on the edge of Danny's bed, grabbing the already turned on sex toy, bringing to his side. He looked down at himself, at his jeans. Clearly they needed to be taken off for this to work. Tom began to fumble with his belt, getting it undone. He was nervous, though if he didn't like it, he could stop. Pushing his jeans down to his ankles, kicking them away, but not too far.

The vibrator continued to buzz when he picked it up, examining it once more, a shiny metal.

Tom lowered down the toy towards his boxers, chewing on his cheek the whole time. He wasn't ready for that though, letting it slide along his thigh. He gasped, jumping at the feeling going through his skin. It was odd, but not bad.. kind of sensual. His eyes closed, continuing to do that, letting his mind take over. Slowly, he slipped the little machine more up his thigh; inner, sending little shockwaves towards his cock. "Oh..." he whispered, wiggling his hips slowly from the sensation. He let out a little shy giggle, embarrassed, but letting his mind take over.

His eyes remained closed, letting his other hand trail over the thigh that hadn't been touched, running his fingers gently over the skin; teasing. A light moan escaped his lips, pursing his lips, hoping it wasn't too loud. He stopped for a moment, only hearing the vibrator, but other than that.. silence.

A shudder went down Tom's spine as he continued, breathing quiety, but hitching every so often. He kept the toy on a low speed, experimenting. Carefully, Tom spread out his legs more, adjusting himself so he was really sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly he dragged it over his boxers, rubbing it up and down against his soft cut cock.

"O-oh..." He gasped, bowing his head, liking it. Furrowing his dark eyebrows, he began to move his hips up slowly, intime with the toy. "Mmm..." His breaths were soft moans, losing himself in this feeling. He wanted more as his stomach muscles began to contract.

The vibrator was left between his thighs as he squeezed them tight to hold onto it to remove his shirt, tossing it on the floor with his jeans. Next were his boxers, in which he unfortunately had to place beside him on the bed so he could remove them. Once they were on the ground, he grabbed the toy, rubbing it now on his fully exposed cock. "Mmm, yeah..." he whispered as he arched his back, his other hand exploring his torso. He ran his fingers all along his chest, stomach, abs, feeling at every crease. Bit his lip as he ran fingertips along his nipples, feeling them slowly start to harden, along with his cock.

His toes curled in the excitement, beginning to talk. "I want it..." he whispered into the room, alone; eyes remaining closed. "I want it so badly... I-it feels so good, mmm..." letting out a whimper. It was too much to tease himself, let alone think of someone else. "Please let me try it... Oh, it's so big, please." Letting his body lay on the bed, imagine if someone had pushed him down, causing him to whimper again, wanting. "I-I can feel you, please, no teasing." He mumbled to himself.

Never in his life, would Tom think he'd be fantasizing about having sex with another man. But he was in private, no one would know. His mind with else where.

As if it was someone else, he pushed his knees into the air, feet pressed flat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide. Tom shivered in pleasure, not wanting to open his eyes, continuing to be in this state of mind. He slid the purple vibrator down over his balls, nudging on his tight hole, exposed. The vibrations felt more sensitive, causing his hips to jerk upwards. His other hand moved down his toned stomach, playing with the tip of his now fully erect cock. The words coming out of his mouth he didn't think of, instinct taking over.

"Oh, please." His voice was a sexual whimper, continuing to slowly thrust his hips up and down along the bed. "Give it to me.. Mmm, I can feel your smooth fucking cock. God, fuck me with it. So hard.. ngh.." He was still thinking about how it would feel. Would it hurt? Slowly, Tom pushed the trembling toy past the ring of muscles in his arse.

He gasped loudly, eyes shooting open, staring at the ceiling. The vibrations were now inside of him, the sharp pain as it stretched his virgin hole. "Fuck." he whispered, but he loved it, the sensation. Tom moved the toy more inside, his whole body jolting. "Oh shit!" He squeaked, head going back along the sheets. It felt amazing, the best he'd ever felt in a while. His mouth hung open as his hand slowly pumped it in and out of his tight arse, letting out a moan. At the same time, his other hand had been wanking himself off.

The last thing Tom wanted was for Danny to hear him while he fucking himself with a dildo, thus trying to contain his volume. He slowly fucked his arse with the vibrator, sending him into extacy, eyes rolling under the lids. He wanted more, pushing it in deeper. His eyes grew wide as the rubber grazed over his prostate, not knowing he could feel that. "Oh fucking yes!" It was amazing, he wanted to keep it there, making sure he continued to hit that spot. A moan escaped his lips at each time, gradually getting louder. He didn't know how loud, he wasn't in a state to care.

Tom could feel himself getting close, his stomach in knots and tension. Pumping the vibrator and his cock at the same speed. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a guitar being dropped, footsteps. Immediate panic filled his body, not knowing what to do. His hand went to turn off the vibrator, accidentally slipping the wrong side. Instead of turning it off, he'd turned the dial up to full blast.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" The blonde screamed in orgasm from the sensation, too much. His cock soon exploded, strings of cum shooting up over his stomach, chest. His hips jerked, riding out the feeling, sweat produced over his body mixed into his own semen. His body soon relaxed, but in complete bliss; exhaustion.

His eyes opened slowly a blur, seeing a figure standing at the door. Blinking twice, his vision cleared seeing Danny standing there, watching his best friend lay there with his legs spread wide open, a vibrator tucked between his legs and white liquid over his torso. If Tom hadn't been so exhausted he would of said something, at least apologized.

Danny walked over, eyes travelling across his best friend. He stretched his hand out, placing his index finger along Tom's chest, scooping up a wad of cum, examining it.

Tom watched through glazed eyes as Danny brought his liquids up to his lips, licking it off his finger, ending with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd find that." Danny whispered sensually, crawling over top of the tired blond, leaning down, pressing his lips onto Tom's in a kiss filled with lust and cum.


End file.
